Schicksal
by Mrs.Potter1994
Summary: Als großer Pacey/Joey Fan habe Ich hier jetzt mal meine Version von Staffel 2!  Natürlich im P/J Lovestory Style! :
1. Momente nach dem Kuss

Also als großer Pacey/Joey Fan habe Ich mich schon immer gefragt was gewesen wäre wenn Dawson bei dem Kuss mit Joey nichts gefühlt hätte sondern zu Jen zurück gegangen wäre?

Wer wäre dann für Joey da gewesen? Das ist meine Version von Staffel 2 – Natürlich im P/J Style!

P.S: Ich werde einige Inhalte von der bekannten Staffel 2 nur anstoßen aber ansonsten sind es meine Idee und natürlich werden Andy & Jack auch eingeführt werden natürlich ein bisschen anders als bekannt.

Also viel Spaß beim Lesen & Ich hoffe auf euer Feedback aber bitte nicht zu streng – ist nämlich meine :)

**1. Momente nach dem Kuss**

Ihre Augen waren geschlossen als er sich ganz langsam von Ihr löste, seine Hände ruhten weiter an ihren Wangen und das durch das Fenster einfallende Nachtlicht ließ Ihre langen, braunen Haare glänzen. Dawsons Blick ruhte auf Ihr, ja sie war schön, das war sie zweifelsohne und als sie ihre Augen öffnete funkelten sie wie tausend Sterne und doch trotzdem fehlte Ihm etwas und er konnte sich nicht erklären was doch seine Magengegend verriet es Ihm. Seine Hände lösten sich von Ihrem Gesicht, Sie lächelte schüchtern.

„Was war das?" fragte Joey mit schüchterner Stimme, Ihre Augen auf Dawson gerichtet.

Dawson tappte unsicher von einem Fuß auf den anderen.

„Ich würde sagen ein Kuss." Dawson lächelte und Joey erwiderte sein lächeln.

„Du hast mich geküsst, endlich." Sie sah so glücklich aus und Dawson tat es in der Seele weh Ihr sagen zu müssen das dies Ihr wohl einziger Kuss bleiben würde.

„Ja Joey Ich habe dich geküsst aber..." Dawson atmete tief durch und sprach vorsichtig weiter.

„Aber dieser Kuss Joey...also" Dawson brach ab und Joey sah Ihn fragend an.

„Was ist mit diesem Kuss?" Joeys Stimme klang misstrauisch, fast so als ob sie spürte das Dawson nicht das selbe empfunden hatte wie sie bei diesem Kuss.

„Naja Joey also mit jedem Kuss sind ja immer Gefühle verbunden die man für eine Person empfindet oder...in meinem Fall eben nicht empfindet." Dawson schloss seine Augen denn er wusste wie weh das Joey jetzt tun würde.

„Du hast nichts empfunden?" fragte sie ungläubig und fuhr sich durch das braune Haar.

Dawson nickte leicht.

„Es tut mir so Leid Joey, bitte glaub mir, Ich hätte so gerne etwas gefühlt aber es ist nur Freundschaft da." versuchte er zu erklären doch Joey schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Nein Dawson denn gerade eben klang alles noch ganz anders, du hast gesagt du empfindest etwas für mich, mehr als nur freundschaftlich." In Joeys eben noch strahlenden Augen stand jetzt die Verzweiflung geschrieben die sie empfand und das tat Dawson Innerlich weh. Er konnte und wollte seine beste Freundin nicht so sehen, so Verzweifelt und Traurig doch er konnte nichts dagegen tun.

„Es tut mir so Leid Joey..." setzte Dawson wieder an doch Joey nahm Ihm das Wort.

„Es ist wegen Jen oder? Du liebst sie noch immer Dawson, hab Ich recht?" fragte Joey mit trauriger und leiser Stimme.

Dawson konnte nur traurig nicken als er die Tränen in Joeys Augen sah.

„Aber du hast gesagt du...du hast gesagt..." Ihre Stimme brach ab und Dawson wollte sie in den Arm nehmen doch Joey wies Ihn zurück.

„Joey bitte..."

„Nein Dawson, glaubst du jetzt ernsthaft du kannst mich trösten? Nachdem du mein Herz gebrochen hast?" Ihre Stimme war ungläubig und Dawson verstand wie unglaublich verletzt dieses Mädchen jetzt war.

„Joey bitte lass es mich dir erklären..."

„Erklären? Was willst du denn jetzt noch erklären? Erst küsst du mich und redest davon das du das Risiko das eine Beziehung zwischen uns mit sich bringt eingehen willst und dann machst du einen Rückzieher weil du Jen noch immer liebst und dich getäuscht hast so nach dem Motto – Küss Ich einfach mal meine beste Freundin um zu merken wen Ich mehr liebe?" Joeys Traurigkeit schlug jetzt langsam in Wut um.

„Nein Joey so war das nicht. Ich war mir wirklich sicher mehr für dich zu empfinden denn als Ich dich bei dem „Miss Windjammer" Wettbewerb gesehen habe und wie wunderschön du warst da war Ich mir so sicher dich mehr zu wollen als Jen aber dann bei dem Kuss da...da hat einfach das Gefühl gefehlt das Ich habe wenn Ich Jen küsse." versuchte er zu erklären und Joeys Tränen rannen über Ihre roten Wangen.

„Das heißt mich zu Küssen war wie ein Stück Holz zu küssen? Emotionslos und ohne Schmetterlinge?" hakte sie traurig nach.

„Nein Joey so war es nicht aber es hat einfach etwas gefehlt weißt du, einfach dieses Gefühl von Leben das durch jede Pore deines Körpers geht während des Kusses, das Gefühl von tausend Schmetterlingen in deiner Magengegend und das Gefühl das du angekommen bist und du deine Zukunft nur noch mit dieser Person siehst. Glaub mir Joey das hat gefehlt und als Ich dich geküsst habe, als Ich dich geküsst habe da habe Ich nur gefühlt das Ich meine wunderschöne beste Freundin küsse aber nicht das Mädchen mit dem Ich meine Zukunft sehe." erklärte Dawson und Joey wischte sich langsam die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

„Ich versuche es zu verstehen Dawson aber es fällt Mir so schwer." Joeys Stimme war brüchig von Ihren Tränen.

„Ich gebe dir soviel Zeit wie du brauchst Joey denn das einzige was Ich möchte ist das unsere Freundschaft nicht daran kaputt geht, schließlich bist du meine beste Freundin."

Joey nickte Traurig.

„Ich möchte auch nicht das unsere Freundschaft kaputt geht aber im Moment brauche Ich einfach diese Zeit für Mich." erklärte sie und fuhr sich erneut durchs Haar.

„Ich danke dir." konnte Dawson noch sagen und Joey nickte stumm, erneut mit Tränen in den Augen bevor sie aus dem Fenster kletterte in der Dunkelheit zu Ihrem Boot verschwand ohne Plan wo sie jetzt hin sollte in ihrer Traurigkeit.

So das war das erste Kapitel.

Ich weiß ist ein bisschen kurz aber wir wollen ja schließlich endlich mit der P/J Story beginnen aber in diesem Teil war es schwer Pacey einzubauen da Ich ja erst einmal die Situation zwischen Dawson und Joey schildern musste.

Im geht es dann also los mit P/J. :)

Ich hoffe trotzdem auf euer Feedback für dieses Kapitel. :)


	2. Doch nicht so Übel

**2. Doch nicht so übel?**

Es war eine Sternenklarer Himmel zu dem Joey hinauf schaute, es war eine einsame Nacht hier oben bei den Ruinen wo sie sich hin zurückgezogen hatte.

Noch immer gingen Ihr die vergangenen Stunden durch den Kopf und das ließ ihr immer wieder die Tränen über die Wangen laufen.

Sie war froh hier allein sein zu können um in ruhe über alles nachdenken zu können.

Sie konnte einfach nicht verstehen wie Dawson so sein konnte, Ihr erst Versprechungen machen das er bereit ist das Risiko von einer Beziehung einzugehen und dann nach ihrem ersten Kuss sagt er das er doch nicht die Gefühle hat von denen er dachte das er sie hat.

Joey seufzte tief und wischte sich die Tränen weg, ihr Blick immer wieder hinauf zum Himmel gerichtet, zu dem zunehmenden, hell leuchtenden Mond.

Sie war so vertieft in ihre Gedanken an Dawson das sie nicht bemerkte wie hinter Ihr jemand auftauchte doch auch dieser jemand schien sie im ersten Moment gar nicht wirklich zu bemerken doch dann erkannte er die langen, braunen Haare und die helle Jeansjacke sofort.

„Potter? Was zum Teufel machst du denn hier?" Paceys klare Stimme riss Joey aus ihren Gedanken.

Schnell wischte sie sich die restlichen Tränen weg und drehte sich zu Pacey um der mit verschränkten Armen hinter Ihr in der Dunkelheit stand, wie immer ein Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Das selbe könnte Ich dich auch fragen Witter." versuchte Joey zu kontern doch ihre Stimme war zu brüchig um sarkastisch zu klingen.

Das bemerkte auch Pacey und sein lächeln verschwand.

„Hey Joey, was ist denn los?" fragte er auch wenn er wusste das er wohl der letzte war den Joey im Augenblick sehen wollte so wie sie aussah und klang.

„Das geht dich überhaupt nichts an Pacey!" antwortete Joey sauer doch schon im nächsten Moment brach sie wieder in Tränen aus.

Pacey fühlte sich in diesem Moment etwas unwohl mit der Situation und der weinenden Joey so das er nicht wirklich wusste was er jetzt tun sollte.

Überfordert wie er war ergriff er einfach die erstbeste Idee die Ihm kam.

Vorsichtig setzte er sich neben die weinende Joey und sah Ihr gerötetes Gesicht und Ihre verquollenen Augen, auch wenn Joey versuchte ihr Gesicht vor Ihm zu verstecken.

„Das klappt nicht Joey, Ich habe dein Gesicht und deinen Zustand längst gesehen." sagte Pacey und Joey schloss Ihre Augen um die Tränen zu unterdrücken.

„Also Jo, was ist los? Warum sitzt du hier so mutterseelenallein und weinst?" fragte Er erneut.

Eigentlich wollte Joey nicht darüber reden doch alles in sich hinein fressen wollte sie aber auch nicht und mit wem sonst konnte sie darüber reden was passiert war?

Mit Bessie? Auf keinen Fall, sie würde nur zu viele Fragen stellen.

Mit Jen? Definitiv nicht. Schließlich gehörte sie ja quasi zu der ganzen Geschichte dazu auch wenn sie am heutigen Abend nicht dabei gewesen war.

Und wer sonst konnte noch in Frage kommen?

Joey fiel niemand wirklich gutes ein und dann wanderte ihr Blick hinüber zu Pacey, der noch immer mit fragendem Blick neben Ihr saß.

Konnte sie wirklich mit Pacey darüber reden?

Schließlich war er ja Dawsons bester Freund und würde sich bestimmt auf seine Seite stellen aber andererseits hatte er sich in den letzten Wochen auch als ganz nett herausgestellt, in denen sie zusammen an Ihrem Schneckenprojekt gearbeitet hatten, natürlich abgesehen von dem peinlichen Moment mit dem Kuss den sie allerdings beide ganz gut verdrängt hatten, denn das Thema wurde nie wieder erwähnt.

„Ich hab Dawson geküsst." nuschelte sie leise mit trauriger Stimme, so das Pacey nicht verstand was sie da redete.

„Du hast was Jo? Ich hab das jetzt nicht wirklich verstanden." erklärte Pacey und Joey zog genervt die Stirn kraus.

„Ich habe Dawson geküsst!" sagte sie jetzt lauter und deutlicher.

„Du hast was? Aber müsstest du dann jetzt nicht total glücklich sein Potter? Ich meine das ist doch alles was du dir immer gewünscht hast." meinte Pacey lächelnd doch das ließ Joey nur wieder Tränen in die Augen steigen.

„Hey Joey? Was ist denn passiert? Du bist ja völlig fertig." ganz vorsichtig legte Pacey einen Arm um Joey und diese war im ersten Moment total verwundert und hätte Ihn am liebsten weggestoßen doch dann war sie einfach nur froh das jemand da war der sie in den Arm nahm und sie nicht allein war, auch wenn es sie schon etwas wurmte das es ausgerechnet Pacey war der diese Person war.

„Eigentlich schon aber da ist dieser kleine Haken an der ganzen Geschichte, nämlich das Dawson gemerkt hat das er nicht mich will sondern Jen und das hat er mir natürlich auch sofort zu verstehen gegeben." erzählte Joey und seufzte betrübt.

„Und das natürlich in seiner typischen - Ich bin Dawson Leery und will niemanden verletzen - Art oder?" Pacey lächelte leicht und Joeys Kopf sank auf seine Schulter was sie im ersten Moment selbst überraschte doch sie beließ ihren Kopf in dieser Position.

„Er wollte mich nicht verletzen aber warum sagt er noch kurz vorher noch zu Mir er ist bereit dieses Risiko einer Beziehung einzugehen?" Joey schniefte und Pacey legte tröstend einen Arm um sie was Joey zu seiner Überraschung sogar zuließ.

„Du kennst Dawson, Joey, er will nie irgendjemanden verletzen aber leider tut er es trotzdem immer wieder." erklärte Pacey und Joey nickte stumm denn im Moment wollte sie einfach nur den vergangenen Abend vergessen.

„Ich könnte Ihm den Hals umdrehen!" kam es dann plötzlich von Pacey und das ließ Joey aufhören, seit wann stellte sich Pacey auf ihre Seite?

Er konnte sie doch noch nicht einmal wirklich leiden.

„Pacey? Warum sagst du denn so etwas?" fragte sie ungläubig und schaute ihn verwirrt an.

„Na weil...Ich meine wieso tut er dir das an? Er weiß doch ganz genau wie gern du Ihn hast und...Ich finds einfach nicht okay das er seiner besten Freundin erst Hoffnungen macht, sie küsst und Ihr dann sagt das er doch lieber zu der blonden Nachbarin zurück will." Pacey klang wirklich enttäuscht von seinem Freund, Joey jedoch war gerührt das er so nett zu Ihr war und sich gegen Dawson stellte.

„Pace?" Joey richtete sich auf und lächelte leicht.

„Hmm?"

„Danke!" Joey lächelte.

„Wofür denn?" Pacey war verwirrt.

„Einfach fürs da sein heute Abend und dafür was du gesagt hast." antwortete sie.

„Ach Jo, das ist doch kein Problem Joey." Pacey lächelte und bemerkte das Joey fror.

„Ist dir Kalt? Soll ich dich nach Hause fahren?" fragte er schließlich und Joey nickte lächelnd.

Pacey stand auf und half auch Joey hoch und zusammen liefen sie zu seinem Auto oder besser gesagt zum Wagen seines Vaters den er mal wieder geklaut hatte.

Die ganze fahrt über schwieg Joey und hing ihren Gedanken nach und erst als Pacey sie zur Haustür begleitete breitete sich ein kleines lächeln auf ihren Lippen aus.

„Danke nochmal." sagte sie und umarmte Pacey dankend, wieder einmal überrascht warum sie das tat, schließlich war es immer noch Pacey, der Junge den sie nicht einmal mochte.

„Kein Thema Jo, ist Ehrensache." erwiderte er und verabschiedete sich von Joey doch als er zurück zum Auto lief rief diese Ihm noch hinterher.

„Pace?"

Pacey drehte sich noch einmal um.

„Du hast mir noch immer nicht gesagt warum du bei den Ruinen warst." rief sie lächelnd.

Pacey grinste.

„Dort liegen gute Erinnerungen Jo, du weißt ja, sein erstes mal vergisst man nie." antwortete Pacey und zwinkerte Joey grinsend zu.

„Pacey Witter! Du bist Unverbesserlich!" rief Joey Ihm noch nach bevor Pacey wieder ins Auto stieg und Joey mit einem kleinen lächeln die Haustür öffnete.

Im großen und ganzen musste sie sich nach diesem Abend eingestehen das Pacey wohl doch nicht so übel war und das sie vielleicht sogar richtig gute Freunde werden konnten.

Lächelnd schloss Joey die Haustür hinter sich.

So das war das .

Ich weiß ist im Moment noch etwas kurz gehalten aber sie werden länger, das verspreche Ich.

Im gibt es dann das erste aufeinandertreffen mit Andie & Jack.

Und vergesst eure Kommentare zur Story nicht :)

Aber bitte nicht zu streng – Ist nämlich meine :)


	3. Happy Birthday

**3. Happy Birthday**

Wütend knallte Pacey an diesem Morgen sein Fahrrad in den Fahrradständer auf dem Schulhof.

Als Dawson das bemerkte lief er hinüber zu seinem besten Freund um nachzufragen was los war oder was Ihn so wütend machte.

„Hey, also wenn du so weiter machst hast du die längste Zeit ein Fahrrad gehabt." versuchte Dawson zu scherzen doch Pacey war an diesem Morgen überhaupt nicht nach scherzen zumute.

„Hör auf witzig zu sein Dawson, das passt nicht zu dir." sagte Pacey trocken und entfernte sich vom Fahrradständer, Dawson natürlich dicht an sich geheftet.

„Was ist denn überhaupt los Pace?" fragte der verwirrte Dawson.

Pacey schaute Ihn sauer an.

Er konnte es nicht fassen das Dawson es vergessen hatte.

„Ich hab meine Führerscheinprüfung verhauen." antwortete Pacey geknickt doch Dawson lächelte.

„Das ist doch kein Weltuntergang Pacey, dann schaffst du es eben beim nächsten mal." versuchte Er Pacey aufzumuntern doch Pacey war fassungslos.

„Ja sicher aber Ich hätte es schon gerne heute geschafft." versuchte Pacey Dawson in die richtige Spur zu locken indem er das heute ganz besonders betonte doch Dawson reagierte keineswegs wie gewünscht.

„Heute, Morgen, Übermorgen – Ist doch völlig egal. Hauptsache du schaffst es überhaupt irgendwann." meinte Dawson lächelnd.

Pacey konnte es überhaupt nicht fassen.

Sein bester Freund checkte überhaupt nicht worum es ging oder warum es Ihm so wichtig war gerade heute seinen Führerschein schaffen wollte.

„Ja klar, sicher hast du recht." ohne noch etwas zu erwidern ließ Pacey den verdutzen Dawson stehen, so wütend war er darüber das Dawson tatsächlich vergessen hatte was heute für ein Tag war und was sie für Pläne für den heutigen Tag hatten.

Joey bekam all davon nichts mit.

Sie saß gemütlich unter einem Baum und genoss die Sonne die ihre warmen strahlen auf ihre Haut legte.

Ihre Augen waren geschlossen und erst als ein dunkler Schatten die helle Sonne verdeckte schlug Joey die Augen auf um zu sehen wer dieser Schatten war.

Sie erkannte die Person sofort, die dunklen Haare und strahlend blauen Augen kannte sie nur zu gut.

„Du stehst mir in der Sonne Witter!" meckerte Joey doch dann lächelte sie und stand von ihrem Platz unter dem Baum auf.

„Happy Birthday Pace!" sagte sie lächelnd und umarmte den verdutzen Pacey denn der verstand im Moment die Welt nicht mehr.

Sein bester Freund Dawson, auf den er jedoch wegen der Sache mit Joey, auch wenn er nicht genau wusste warum, noch immer etwas Sauer war hatte seinen Geburtstag vergessen und Joey Potter, das Mädchen das Ihn eigentlich nicht einmal richtig mochte dachte an seinen Geburtstag? Gratulierte Ihm sogar mit einer Umarmung?

War heute verkehrte Welt in Capeside?

Als Joey Ihn wieder losließ schaute Pacey noch genauso verdutzt wie vorher.

„Seit wann denkst du denn an meinen Geburtstag Jo?" fragte er verwirrt.

Joey lächelte.

„Seitdem du mich so lieb getröstet hast und dann hab Ich mir das ganze Wochenende über Gedanken über ein passendes Geschenk gemacht." erzählte Joey grinsend.

Pacey erwiderte Ihr Grinsen.

„Seit wann machst du mir denn bitte Geschenke Potter?"

„Seit heute, mach die Augen zu Pace!" ermahnte sie Ihn und Pacey schloss sofort seine Augen, auch wenn er sich nicht so wirklich vorstellen konnte was Joey Ihm wohl schenken könnte, gerade Ihm.

Grinsend zog Joey ein kleines, liebevoll eingepacktes Geschenk aus Ihrem Rucksack und gab es Pacey in die Hand.

Ihr Grinsen war breit als sie Pacey den Befehl erteilte die Augen wieder zu öffnen.

Pacey tat wie es Ihm geheißen und schaute überrascht auf das kleine Päckchen in seinen Händen.

„Ich bin überrascht Potter, es scheint noch nicht einmal etwas bösartiges zu sein." er grinste.

„Es ist nichts schlimmes Pacey." meinte sie lachend als Pacey das kleine Päckchen öffnete.

Mit verwirrtem Gesichtsausdruck schaute Pacey auf den Inhalt der kleinen Box – ein Gutschein.

„Ich wusste nicht was Ich dir schenken sollte also habe Ich diesen Gutschein gebastelt." erklärte Joey dem verwirrten Pacey.

„Du schenkst Mir einen Gutschein? Wofür denn Jo?"

„Was du willst. Als kleines Dankeschön fürs trösten." Joey lächelte Ihn an.

„Wow, Ich werde darauf zurück kommen." grinste Pacey und in diesem Moment ertönte die Schulklingel zur ersten Stunde.

Pacey verdrehte die Augen denn Schule war das letzte worauf er im Moment Lust hatte doch noch mehr Schwänzen und zu Spät kommen konnte er sich wirklich nicht leisten.

„Oh Mist. Wir sehen uns dann später Jo. Und danke nochmal." bevor er los stürmte drückte er Joey noch einen Kuss auf die Wange und bevor diese realisieren konnte was passiert war, war Pacey auch schon im Schulgebäude verschwunden.

Nun schnappte sich auch Joey ihren Rucksack und ging in Richtung Schulgebäude, eine Hand verwirrt an der Stelle ihrer Wange wo Pacey sie geküsst hatte.

Im Schulflur angekommen sah sie Dawson an seinem Schließfach stehen und nach Büchern kramen.

Schlagartig zog sich Ihr Herz zusammen.

Pacey rannte unterdessen durch den Flur um seinen Klassenraum zu erreichen und ohne großartig auf entgegenkommende Schüler zu achten.

Und so achtete er natürlich auch nicht auf ein Mädchen das es wohl genauso eilig hatte wie er selbst, jedoch noch versuchte einen Kaffeebecher zu sich ans Ziel zu bringen.

Und so knallten die beiden natürlich prompt aneinander und der Kaffee ergoss sich über Paceys T-Shirt während das Mädchen unsanft auf dem Boden landete.

„Kannst du nicht aufpassen wo du hinrennst!" meckerte Pacey während er das nasse Shirt von seinem Körper weg hielt da der Kaffee noch ziemlich heiß war.

„Oh mein Gott das tut Mir so schrecklich Leid! Ich habe nicht auf den Weg geachtet und...oh es tut mir so leid!" sie redete ziemlich schnell während Ihr Strähnen von Ihrem blonden Haar ins Gesicht fielen.

„Ist ja gut hol Luft und versuch das nächste mal auf den Weg zu achten." da Paceys Laune an diesem Tag eh nicht besonders Gut war versuchte er sich das Mädchen vom Hals zu halten.

„Werde Ich versuchen aber heute ist mein erster Tag hier, mein Bruder Jack und Ich sind gerade erst aus Providence hierher gezogen und Ich war so in den Plan der Schule vertieft und Ich bin übrigens Andie McPhee."

Pacey nickte nur.

„Nächstes mal pass einfach mehr auf die Leute auf die dir und deinem heißen Kaffee entgegen kommen Andie McPhee."

Andie nickte nur und Pacey lief weiter.

Das das Mädchen Ihm noch nach schaute bekam er schon gar nicht mehr mit da seine Laune jetzt noch schlechter war und auf Schule hatte er jetzt erst recht keine Lust mehr.

Er stürmte aus der Schule und wollte eigentlich das Schulgelände verlassen doch dann sah er eine ziemlich fertig aussehende Person unter einem Baum sitzen.

Er erkannte sie sofort.

„Was ist denn mit dir los Jo? Warum bist du nicht in deiner Klasse?" fragte Pacey verwirrt da er Schwänzen von Joey eigentlich nicht kannte.

„Ich hab Dawson im Flur getroffen und er ist natürlich drauf und dran Jen zurückzugewinnen, fast so als wäre zwischen uns nie etwas gewesen und er kann mit mir reden wie mit Joey der besten Freundin von früher." Joey klang niedergeschmettert.

„Hey Jo, lass uns einfach von dieser Irrenanstalt abhauen. Ich hab keinen Bock mehr heute." Pacey lächelte und Joey schaute Ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Du glaubst das Ich mit dir schwänze Witter?" Joey schaute Ihn ungläubig an.

„Oder du bleibst hier und tust dir Dawson und Jen den ganzen Tag an."

Diese Vorstellung gefiel Joey ganz und gar nicht.

Sie wog kurz ab und kam zu dem Entschluss das sie sich einen Tag schwänzen schon mal leisten konnte, hauptsache sie musste heute Dawson nicht mehr über den Weg laufen.

„Bring mich hier weg Witter, irgendwohin wo uns niemand beim schwänzen erwischt." Joey grinste und reichte Pacey ihre Hand.

Pacey half Ihr auf und auch wenn sie keine Ahnung hatten wohin sie gehen sollten, wollten sie auf jeden Fall erst einmal das Schulgelände verlassen.

„Zu blöd mit deinem Führerschein Pace." sagte Joey während sie die Straße entlang liefen.

„Tja weißt du eigentlich ist das jetzt auch nicht mehr wichtig denn da Dawson meinen Geburtstag eh vergessen hat wird aus unserem Ausflug nach Maine jetzt ja eh nichts mehr." Pacey klang noch immer geknickt und Joey wurde hellhörig.

„Dawson hat deinen Geburtstag vergessen? Aber er ist doch dein bester Freund Pacey."

„Tja Jo, das dachte Ich eigentlich auch aber er hat die ganze Zeit nur Jen im Kopf."

„Ich weiß, er hat vorhin auch überhaupt nicht an meine Gefühle gedacht, das einzige wovon er geredet hat war Jen, Jen und nochmal Jen."

„Hey Joey ist ja gut, dann lass Ihn glücklich werden mit Jen, du wirst jemand anderen finden der dich so liebt wie du es verdienst." Pacey war selbst ganz erstaunt über seine Worte doch Joey lächelte.

„Danke Pace, diese Worte von dir zu hören ist echt Balsam für meine geschundene Seele." Joey lächelte, sie wusste das es bei Ihr und Pacey keine Normalität war Nett zueinander zu sein oder gar wie jetzt zusammen die Schule zu schwänzen.

Auch Pacey lächelte, er war froh das es zwischen Ihm und Joey so gut lief auch wenn er nicht einmal wusste was der genaue Auslöser dafür war, war er einfach froh das es so war denn außer Joey hatte er im Moment nicht wirklich jemanden zum reden.

Den weiteren Weg über schwiegen die beiden und landeten so schließlich wieder bei den Ruinen.

Irgendetwas zog die beiden immer wieder dorthin.

Joey vermutete es war die Abgeschiedenheit und die Ruhe die dieser Ort ausstrahlte, Pacey die Erinnerungen an Tamara, an denen er jedoch hartnäckig arbeitete sie aus seinem Kopf zu bekommen um endlich mal den Blick für die Mädchen in seinem Alter zu bekommen.

Joey ließ sich auf die Steine vor dem Fluss fallen in dem die Sonne glänzte, Pacey warf seinen Rucksack auf den Steintisch und setzte sich neben sie.

„Ich liebe die Ruhe hier." schwärmte Joey und warf kleine Steinchen in den Fluss."

„Damit zerstörst du sie aber Potter." Pacey grinste und deutete auf die Steinchen in Joeys Hand.

„Pace!" Joey knuffte Ihn freundschaftlich und warf die Steinchen beiseite.

Sie lehnte sich zurück und ließ sich die Morgensonne ins Gesicht scheinen, Pacey beobachtete sie dabei und bemerkte wie hübsch sie jetzt aussah.

Ihre langen braunen Haare die in der Sonne glänzten, die Rehaugen geschlossen und im Gesicht ein leichtes aber zufriedenes lächeln.

Sie sah so normal und doch so hübsch in diesem Moment aus das Pacey überhaupt nicht verstand wieso Dawson sich gegen sie entschieden hatte.

Joey bemerkte Paceys Blick nach einer weile und schlug fragend die Augen auf.

„Alles klar Pacey? Hab Ich irgendetwas im Gesicht?" Joey grinste und versuchte Ihren Scham den sie immer bekam wenn ein Junge sie auch nur ansah zu überspielen.

„Nein überhaupt nicht, du sahst nur gerade total hübsch aus." kaum hatte er das gesagt schlug sich Pacey die Hand vor den Mund und Joey wurde Knallrot im Gesicht.

„Pacey das..." begann sie zu stammeln.

„Das war nichts, das war nur...nur ein Satz, ein ziemlich dämlicher Satz, der Satz eines Jungen der plötzlich wieder 12 war." versuchte Pacey seinen Hintern zu retten.

„Eines Jungen der plötzlich wieder 12 war? Wie meinst du das denn Pacey?" Joey war verwirrt.

Jetzt war es Pacey der total rot im Gesicht wurde.

„Naja...also weißt du Jo, damals mit 12...also du weißt doch noch als wir drei also Du, Dawson und Ich beschlossen hatten Nachts im Fluss zu baden also das war damals kurz vor dem Feuerwerk am Unabhängigkeitstag."

Joey nickte, sie konnte sich genau erinnern.

Es war der Abend gewesen an dem Pacey dann meinte nach Hause zu müssen weil er sich nicht wohl fühle.

„Ich erinnere Mich, aber dann bist du kurz danach nach Hause gegangen weil du meintest dir geht es nicht gut."

Pacey nickte und sprach weiter.

„Ja und das war auch der Tag als du dich das erste mal geschämt hast dich vor Mir und Dawson auszuziehen weil du da das erste mal einen Bikini statt Badeanzug getragen hast." Pacey konnte die röte in seinem Gesicht nicht mehr verbergen.

„Und als du es dann doch gemacht hast da...da sahst du so hübsch aus und das hat mich die ganze Zeit über fast wahnsinnig gemacht."

Joey lächelte.

„Pacey Ich sah schrecklich aus mit 12. Ich war viel zu Dünn und Blass und sah mehr aus wie ein Junge."

„Du sahst nicht aus wie ein Junge, du sahst perfekt aus und Ich habe bis heute versucht diese Schwärmerei damals tot zu schweigen doch gerade eben da...da hast du mich daran erinnert indem du einfach du warst." Pacey schaute Joey mit hochrotem Kopf an doch Joey konnte nur Lächeln.

Ihr war in dem Moment so warm ums Herz, noch nie hatte ein Junge ihr gesagt das sie perfekt war und dann war es auch noch Pacey, ihr eigentlicher Totfeind.

„Du findest Ich war Perfekt?" fragte Joey lieber noch einmal nach.

„Du bist Perfekt oder warum glaubst du wollte Ich dich vor ein paar Wochen nach dem Schnecken sammeln küssen?"

Joey grinste, sie fühlte sich wohl ohne den genauen Grund dafür zu kennen.

„Das ist so lieb von dir Pacey." Joey drückte Ihm einen Liebevollen Kuss auf die Wange.

Sie fühlte sich jetzt viel besser und die Begegnung mit Dawson heute Morgen geisterte nicht mehr ständig in ihrem Kopf herum.

„Und wann hat deine Schwärmerei für mich aufgehört?" hakte Joey jetzt nach da das Thema sie unglaublich interessierte.

„Ich weiß nicht, Ich glaube als Ich gemerkt habe das deine Interesse eher bei Dawson liegt als bei Mir und das du dich viel lieber mit mir streitest."

Joey schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

„Und Ich dachte immer du streitest viel lieber mit Mir als das wir uns mal normal miteinander unterhalten." versuchte Joey klarzustellen.

„Und Ich dachte immer du warst das, Ich dachte immer du willst lieber streiten." Pacey schaute Joey an doch dann fingen die beiden an zu Lachen.

„Wie blöd waren wir eigentlich?" fragte Joey zwischen Ihrem lachen.

„Ich würde sagen sehr blöd." Pacey grinste.

Joey erwiderte sein Grinsen doch dann kippte die Stimmung als Joey in Paceys strahlend blaue Augen schaute.

Sie hatte nie bemerkt wie schön seine Augen glänzten wenn er lachte.

„Pacey?" sagte Joey dann plötzlich ohne Ihren Blick von Paceys Augen abzuwenden.

„Ja?"

„Happy Birthday!" vorsichtig legte sie ihre Arme um Paceys Hals und ehe sie darüber nachdenken konnte was sie tat lagen ihre Lippen auf seinen...


	4. Leid & Leidenschaft

**Leid & Leidenschaft**

Joeys Lippen lagen auf Paceys, sanft erwiderte er ihren Kuss auch wenn er im Moment überhaupt nicht wusste wie Ihm geschah.

Was passierte hier gerade? Warum küsste Joey Ihn?

Alles um Ihn herum drehte sich und als er dann auch noch Joeys Zunge in seinem Mund spürte war es endgültig vorbei.

Er ließ den Kuss leidenschaftlicher werden und Joeys Hände wühlten aufgeregt in seinen Haaren.

Joey schlug das Herz bis zum Hals, sie fühlte sich wie Wachs das jeden Moment zerlaufen würde in Paceys Händen.

Paceys Hände fuhren sanft über Joeys Rücken und das bescherte Ihr eine Gänsehaut die sie vorher nicht kannte, Ihr war heiß und kalt zugleich.

Für die beiden hätte dieser Moment ewig sein können doch ein knacken hinter Ihnen ließ sie aufschrecken.

„Wir haben uns hier total verlaufen Andie und das nur weil du keine Ahnung von Wegkarten hast." maulte ein großer, dunkelhaariger Junge der im Alter von Joey und Pacey war.

„Ich hab dir doch gesagt nimm du die Karte Jack aber du wolltest ja nicht!" meckerte das Mädchen das bei Ihm war sofort zurück.

Erst jetzt schienen die beiden Joey und Pacey zu bemerken und auch Pacey erkannte das Mädchen das bei dem Jungen war sofort, der Kaffeefleck auf seinem Shirt würde Ihn noch den ganzen Tag an sie erinnern, solange bis er zu Hause war um das Shirt zu wechseln.

„Oh Hey, wir haben euch gar nicht mitbekommen." sagte dann der Junge.

„Ich hoffe wir stören nicht." fügte das Mädchen noch hinzu und erst jetzt bemerkte Joey das sie Pacey noch immer umklammerte.

Schnell ließ sie Ihn los und lächelte die beiden leicht an.

„Nein, überhaupt nicht!" überspielte Joey schnell die für sie doch ziemlich peinliche Situation.

Auch Pacey war ziemlich ruhig.

„Hey Ich hab dich doch heute Morgen im Schulflur getroffen. Tut mir echt immer noch total Leid wegen dem Kaffee." sagte Andie wieder.

„Hey ist schon gut, pass nächstes mal einfach auf. Das hab Ich dir ja heute Morgen schon gesagt."

In diesem Moment knackte es wieder hinter ihnen und da lag der Junge der bei Andie war auch schon auf dem Boden.

„Verfluchte Wurzel!" meckerte er und Joey konnte sich ein lachen nicht verkneifen.

„Er wohl nicht der geschickteste Typ unter der Sonne, dein Freund oder?" meinte Joey lachend.

„Mein Freund? Oh Nein er ist nur mein Bruder aber ungeschickt für 5." erwiderte Andie lachend.

„Ich bin übrigens Andie McPhee und das ist mein Bruder Jack McPhee." fügte sie noch hinzu.

„Hi Ich bin Joey Potter und das ist Pacey Witter aber wie Ich sehe habt Ihr beiden euch schon kennengelernt." sagte Joey lächelnd und gab Andie die Hand und auch Jack hatte sich jetzt wieder aufgerappelt und gab Joey ebenfalls die Hand, mit Pacey gab es ein freundschaftliches Einschlagen.

Andie blickte von Joey zu Pacey und wieder zurück während Jack versuchte seine Hose sauber zu bekommen die durch seinen Sturz staubig geworden war.

„Und Ihr beiden? Seit Ihr ein Paar?" hakte die neugierige Andie natürlich sofort nach.

Joey wurde rot, sie wusste nicht so recht was sie antworten sollte.

„Wir? Potter und Ich? Quatsch! Wir sind nur Freunde." sagte dann Pacey schnell als er merkte das Joey nicht wusste was sie sagen sollte doch sicher war er sich auch nicht nach diesem Kuss.

„Oh ach so und was macht Ihr hier so in der Abgeschiedenheit? Jack und Ich wollten eigentlich ein bisschen die Stadt und die Umgebung ansehen aber dann sind wir hier gelandet."

„Ja weil du keine Wegkarten lesen kannst!" kam es von Jack noch dazu.

„Halt die Klappe Jack!" konterte Andie.

„Also was macht ihr hier?" fragte sie erneut.

„Schule schwänzen aber eigentlich ist die Schule ja vorbei also können wir ja dann auch gehen." meinte Pacey und wollte aufstehen doch Joey zog Ihn zurück.

„Ihr habt Schule geschwänzt?" Andie war geschockt.

„Ja das hat aber viele Negative Gründe weil sonst macht Potter das eigentlich nicht, sie ist sonst die totale Streberin."

Joey bemerkte wie Pacey in sein typisches Muster verfiel, er versuchte die Situation die Ihm unangenehm war mit Humor zu überspielen.

„Oh also dann." antwortete Andie.

„Ja wir werden dann mal weiter gehen. War Nett euch kennengelernt zu haben, vielleicht sieht man sich ja mal in der Schule. Wir leben ja jetzt in Capeside." sagte Jack bevor Andie noch mehr fragen stellen konnte denn er merkte wie unangenehm Pacey und Joey das war.

„Ja war Nett." meinte Joey und Pacey nickte nur.

„Also dann" Jack packte Andie am Arm und zog sie mit sich, diesmal hatte jedoch er die Wegkarte.

„Wiedersehen!" rief Joey den beiden noch nach und beobachtete wie Jack akribisch auf den Weg achtete um nicht wieder an einer Wurzel hängenzubleiben.

Joey grinste.

„Scheinen ganz Nett zu sein die beiden." meinte Joey nachdem sie außer Sichtweite waren.

Pacey hob eine Augenbraue.

„Ja wenn dir einer von beiden nicht gerade heißen Kaffee übers Shirt kippen ja, dann sind sie ganz Nett."

„Aber das war ja nur Andie aber sie hat sich ja nun wirklich entschuldigt Pace." tadelte Joey Ihn und Pacey grinste.

„Ist ja gut Potter, komm mal wieder runter."

Joey erwiderte sein grinsen doch dann wurde sie ernst.

„Pacey? Was war das zwischen uns kurz bevor Jack und Andie aufgetaucht sind?" fragte Joey schüchtern.

„Hmm, Ich würde sagen ein Kuss Josephine." antwortete Pacey.

„Pacey Ich meine das ernst. Ich meine schließlich habe Ich dich geküsst und das gehört nicht gerade zu den alltäglichen Dingen in meinem Leben."

Pacey nickte.

„Ja schon aber wenn Ich mich recht entsinne hast du angefangen mich zu Küssen und nicht umgedreht."

„Ja das weiß Ich selbst Pacey aber...aber Ich weiß ja nicht mal warum, außer das Ich plötzlich das unglaubliche Verlangen danach hatte weil du so ehrlich zu Mir warst mit deiner Schwärmerei und du hast gesagt Ich bin Perfekt, das hat noch nie ein Junge so zu Mir gesagt." Joey Stimme klang überfordert.

„Hey Jo jetzt beruhige dich denn ganz egal was es ist, Wir werden es heraus finden und bis dahin bleiben wir einfach nur Freunde, okay?"

Joey nickte und ließ sich in Pacey Arme fallen, erleichtert das er die ganze Situation so locker nahm denn sie war schon verwirrt genug, da musste wenigstens einer von beiden einen klaren Kopf haben.

„Ich glaub Wir sollten jetzt langsam los, Ich muss heute noch Bessie im Ice House helfen." sagte Joey dann schließlich und Pacey nickte.

„Hey Jo was hältst du davon wenn du heute Abend rüber zu Doug kommst und wir zusammen einen Film ansehen? Ich hol irgendwas aus der Videothek." fragte Pacey als sie sich auf den Weg zurück machten.

Joey dachte einen Moment darüber nach und auch wenn sie nicht ganz Überzeugt war ob das nach dem Kuss von vorhin eine Gute Idee war Stimmte sie dann jedoch zu.

„Okay dann komm einfach so gegen 8 vorbei und Ich versuch Doug ruhig zu stellen." Pacey grinste und Joey musste lächeln.

„Das könnte eine Herausforderung werden." erwiderte Joey.

„Ach das kriege Ich schon hin und jetzt ab zur Arbeit Potter." Er gab Joey noch einen Kuss auf die Wange und dann ging Joey ins Cafe.

„Bis dann Pace!" rief sie Ihm noch nach.

Pacey drehte sich noch einmal um und grinste.

Joey seufzte und betrat das Cafe wo Bessie schon auf sie wartete.

Das war schon ein verrückter Tag.

„Und du versprichst Mir gleich wenn Joey kommt abzuhauen?" hakte Pacey lieber nochmal nach als er um kurz vor 8 das Popcorn auf Dougs Couchtisch stellte.

„Warum machst du denn eigentlich hier so einen Wind? Ist doch nur Joey die vorbei kommt. Und versprich mir das Ihr Untersetzer für die Gläser verwendet!" mahnte Doug seinen kleinen Bruder.

„Doug! Ich versprechs ja aber haust du nun ab oder hast du vor uns den ganzen Abend zu belasten?"

„Ist ja gut Ich werde Mir einen Film ansehen gehen oder irgendetwas aber trotzdem verstehe Ich nicht warum du hier so einen Wind machst."

„Ist doch egal oder?"

In diesem Moment klingelte es an der Haustür und Doug schaute gespannt auf die Reaktion seines Bruders.

Pacey bekam das natürlich mit und warf Doug einen vernichtenden Blick zu und ging zur Haustür.

Als er sie öffnete lächelte Joey Ihm verlegen zu.

„Hey komm doch rein." sagte Pacey und Joey ging an Ihm vorbei ins Haus.

„Hallo Joey, schön dich zu sehen. Ich wusste gar nicht das du und mein kleiner Bruder sich neuerdings so gut verstehen." sagte Doug lächelnd.

„Tja weißt du Doug manchmal ändern sich die Dinge und man beginnt die Leute zu mögen von denen man dachte das man sie nie mögen wird." erwiderte Joey grinsend.

Doug konnte darüber nur den Kopf schütteln denn er wusste beim besten Willen nicht was sich hier zwischen den beiden abspielte.

„Okay Doug also wir hatten das ja besprochen, wir benutzen Untersetzer und Du verschwindest dafür für ein paar Stunden." Pacey deutete grinsend zur Haustür und das Doug diese doch von außen zumachen sollte.

Doug warf den beiden noch einen skeptischen Blick zu und nahm dann seine Jacke von der Garderobe.

„Und wehe hier herrscht Chaos wenn Ich wieder komme!" warnte Doug und zeigte dabei deutlich auf Pacey.

„Keine Bange Douggy, das Haus bleibt stehen aber bei allem anderen würde Ich mir nicht so sicher sein." scherzte Pacey.

„Sehr Witzig kleiner Bruder! Ich kann auch gerne hierbleiben und euch die ganze Zeit mit Gesprächen über den Alltag als Polizist belasten." drohte Doug und Pacey wich die Farbe aus dem Gesicht bei dieser Vorstellung denn er kannte die Geschichten seines Bruders nur zu gut.

„Schon gut, schon gut. Hier bleibt alles ganz und jetzt hau schon endlich ab Doug."

Pacey schob seinen Bruder förmlich zur Haustür hinaus was Joey amüsiert beobachtete.

Erleichtert zog Pacey die Haustür hinter sich zu, wenigstens dieses Problem war gelöst.

„Was für einen Film hast du denn besorgt Pacey?" fragte Joey schließlich und ließ sich auf Dougs bequemes Sofa fallen.

„Die bunte Auswahl." Pacey warf einen Stapel Videos zu Joey auf das Sofa.

Joey schaute die Videos durch und musste feststellen das Pacey einen guten Geschmack bewiesen hatte, er hatte die Filme auf sie ausgerichtet und nicht wie von Joey vermutet auf das war er gerne sehen wollte.

„Wow Pacey, seit wann weißt du denn was Mädchen für Filme mögen?" scherzte Joey grinsend.

„Das klingt ja fast so als ob du denkst das Ich keine Erfahrung mit Mädchen habe."

„Naja war da mal ein Mädchen? Ich erinnere Mich nur an eine wahrscheinlich in der Midlifecrisis steckende Englischlehrerin."

Pacey biss sich nervös auf die Unterlippe.

Joey hatte ja recht, außer Mrs. Jacobs war da wirklich noch nie ein Mädchen gewesen und die als Mädchen zu zählen war wirklich nicht mehr möglich.

„Naja..." stammelte Pacey.

„Siehst du sag Ich doch, da war niemand." Joey grinste und zog einen Film aus dem Stapel mit den Videos.

„Hast du was gefunden was du sehen willst?" hakte Pacey nach.

„Das hier!" Joey lächelte und hielt den Film „Boys, Girls & a Kiss" hoch.

Pacey hob eine Augenbraue.

„Ist das dein ernst Jo?" fragte Pacey ungläubig.

Joey nickte.

„Ja warum? Stimmt irgendetwas nicht mit diesem Film?" fragte Joey stutzig.

„Naja Joey Ich weiß nicht ob der Film in unserer Situation wirklich so Gut ist." zweifelte Pacey.

„Pacey, nur weil wir uns einmal geküsst haben muss es doch jetzt nicht unsere Filmauswahl beeinflussen." meinte Joey und Pacey glaubte sich verhört zu haben, sonst war doch Joey immer diejenige die einen Riesen Wind veranstaltete wenn etwas unerwartetes und ungeplantes passiert war.

„Gehts dir wirklich Gut Potter? Du wirkst so entspannt."

„Pacey es ist alles okay und wir müssen aus der ganzen Sache doch jetzt kein Drama machen, sieh es als Geburtagskuss und fertig."

Pacey konnte nur nicken doch innerlich stellte er sich die Frage wer dieses Mädchen da auf Dougs Sofa war und was sie mit Joey Potter gemacht hatte.

Skeptisch setzte sich Pacey neben Joey die schon mal mal den Film gestartet hatte.

Schon die ersten Szenen der sich streitenden Kinder gefielen Pacey gar nicht denn er wusste worauf es in diesem Film hinaus gehen würde und Joey die Ihren Kopf auf seiner Schulter ablegte schien das jedoch nicht zu wissen.

Joey schien sich stattdessen total wohlzufühlen und schaute gespannt auf den Bildschirm.

Pacey dagegen konnte sich einfach nicht entspannen und er wusste beim besten Willen nicht woran das lag.

Er versuchte seinen Atem gleichmäßig zu halten doch als er zur gleichen Zeit wie Joey zum Popcorn griff zuckte er zurück.

Joey schaute Ihn verwirrt an.

„Ist schon okay Pace, Ich hab keine Ansteckende Krankheit oder so." meinte Joey lächelnd doch auch sie schien jetzt die angespannte Stimmung zwischen Ihr und Pacey zu bemerken und das lag definitiv auch an diesem Film.

„Vielleicht sollten Wir den Film einfach wechseln." Joey wollte schon aufstehen doch Pacey zog sie am Arm zurück.

„Es liegt nicht am Film Jo, es liegt an Mir." sagte er leise.

Joey setzte sich zurück auf das Sofa.

„Warum denn an Dir?"

„Tja weißt du Ich bin wieder 12." Pacey lächelte und Joey erwiderte sein Lächeln.

„Wie wärs denn dann wenn wir einfach beide 16 sind?" Joey lächelte.

„Wie meinst du das denn Jo?"

„Einfach so." Joey beugte sich zu Pacey und begann Ihn sanft zu Küssen.

Pacey lächelte.

„Unter diesen Umständen bin Ich gerne 16." flüsterte er als er Joeys Kuss erwiderte.

Auch wenn Joey zum wiederholten male an diesem Tag nicht wusste was sie tat drückte sie sich enger an Pacey und fuhr mit den Händen durch seine Haare.

Joey ließ sich auf dem Sofa zurück sinken und zog Pacey mit sich.

Pacey war von der Leidenschaft die Joey an den Tag legte überrascht, so kannte er sie nicht.

Sie kam Ihm immer so Schüchtern und Zurückhaltend bei dem Thema Jungs vor doch jetzt war sie das ganz und gar nicht.

Joeys blick ging immer wieder zum Fernseher während sie versuchte Ihre Leidenschaft in grenzen zu halten, sie wusste nicht woran es lag aber Pacey auf ihr zu spüren machte sie wahnsinnig auch wenn sie nicht mal wusste warum aber bei Dawsons Kuss vor ein paar Tagen war sie nicht so leidenschaftlich geworden.

Pacey versuchte sich unterdessen zu kontrollieren doch Joeys Zunge in seinem Mund und ihre leidenschaftlichen Küsse machten das schwer und auch der Film im Hintergrund lenkte Ihn nicht ab denn da spielte sich gerade ähnliches ab.

Joeys Hände fanden ihren weg unter Paceys T-Shirt, sie wollte seine Haut an ihrer spüren doch als er merkte das Joey versuchte weiter zugehen hielt er ihre Hände fest.

Joey schaute Ihn verwirrt an.

„Joey was machst du denn da?"

„Wonach siehts denn aus?" Joey grinste.

„Ja Ich sehe schon wonach es aussieht aber Joey du weißt schon das Ich es bin? Ich, Pacey Witter, der Typ den du nicht mal leiden kannst."

„Kam es dir etwa so vor als ob Ich dich nicht mag als Ich unter dir lag?"

Pacey konnte Joey nur anstarren, er wusste nicht was mit Ihr passiert war.

Aus dem kleinen, traurigen Mädchen welches Dawson Leery nachweinte war ein Mädchen geworden dessen Augen dunkel funkelten und dessen Hände noch immer an seinen Hüften ruhten.

„Naja das nicht aber was willst du damit bezwecken Joey? Dawson vergessen? Mit dem Plan das du mal eben mit seinem besten Freund schläfst?" fragte Pacey und Joey schaute traurig nach unten.

„Vielleicht sollte es ja auch ein Geburtstagsgeschenk sein? Hast du vergessen das heute dein Geburtstag ist Pace."

Pacey nahm Joeys Hände in seine.

„Da muss Ich Mir aber ganz sicher sein das du Mich wirklich willst und das nicht nur irgendein Plan ist um Dawson eifersüchtig zu machen."

Joey suchte Paceys Augen.

„Es war der Kuss heute Vormittag, Pacey dein Kuss hat mich wahnsinnig gemacht. Ich konnte den ganzen Nachmittag über an nichts anderes mehr denken als an diesen Kuss und deine Leidenschaft." Joeys Augen glänzten, Ihr standen Tränen in den Augen.

„Joey, Ich...Du magst mich nicht mal und wahrscheinlich hast du mich auch nur geküsst weil Ich dir die Sache von meiner Schwärmerei mit 12 erzählt habe."

Jetzt rollten Joey endgültig die Tränen über die Wangen, sie konnte nicht verstehen warum das so war und warum Pacey sie nicht verstand.

„Nein, du verstehst Mich nicht Pacey, du verstehst nicht was Ich dir gesagt habe, nämlich das dein Kuss oder besser gesagt die Art wie du mich zurück geküsst hast das hat bei mir Gefühle ausgelöst die Ich vorher nicht kannte." Joey rollten die Tränen traurig über die Wangen.

„Joey...Joey Ich weiß einfach nicht was Ich jetzt sagen soll, Ich meine vor einer Woche haben wir uns noch gehasst und jetzt..." weiter kam er nicht denn Joey unterbrach Ihn bitter.

„Du musst gar nichts mehr sagen Pacey, überhaupt nichts mehr." sie wischte sich die Tränen weg und stand vom Sofa auf.

„Joey jetzt warte doch bitte." doch Joey schüttelte nur traurig den Kopf.

„Nein Pace, du hast deine Meinung zu dem Thema geäußert und die war deutlich, nämlich das du rein gar nichts zu dem Thema zu sagen hast."

Sie nahm ihre Jacke und ging zur Haustür, nur einmal drehte sie sich noch zu Pacey um.

„Happy Birthday Pacey!" damit zog sie die Haustür hinter sich zu und Pacey blieb sprachlos zurück.


End file.
